


two left feet and offbeat

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [17]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Maya adores dancing, though she honestly will never admit it.What she doesn’t enjoy is the girl that is literally made up of sunshine, Riley Matthews, joining her dance class at school and bringing her positivity along with her two left feet.Riley can’t dance to save her life, but, much alike to cheerleading, she’ll still try. Because it makes her happy. Everything makes the Matthews girl happy, it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 17/28 !! one day late oops

Maya adores dancing, though she honestly will never admit it.

What she doesn’t enjoy is the girl that is literally made up of sunshine, Riley Matthews, joining her dance class at school and bringing her positivity along with her two left feet.

Riley can’t dance to save her life, but, much alike to cheerleading, she’ll still try. Because it makes her happy. Everything makes the Matthews girl happy, it seems.

Maya glares at the back of the dance teachers head. She used to like them, until she partnered her with up with Riley.

The girl practically bounces up to her at the beginning of class, them having gotten their assignments at the end of the last one.

“Hi, Maya Hart, right? My name’s—“

“Riley Matthews. I know.” Maya mutters, falling into a dark red plastic chair and crossing her arms grumpily, waiting for class to actually start.

Riley slides into the seat next to her, placing her hands in front of her and crossing them over her leg, even though she’s not sitting at a desk. Even her posture pisses Maya off. “How’d you know?”

“Do you not remember introducing yourself to me, like, every other day?” Maya huffs, sending a quick glance to her before turning away like it doesn’t matter. Which it doesn’t.

“Oh.” Riley says, and when she thinks, her face falls slightly, and Maya barely holds herself back from apologizing. Now she just feels like a jerk.

“Well, that’s alright, though, isn’t it? I love making new friends!” Riley recovers, grinning again like nothing ever tore her down, nodding her head excitedly.

Maya snorts, resting her chin on her hand as she takes longer than a second to look over at the girl. “Are we friends, Matthews?”

“I’d sure hope so.” Riley replies encouragingly.

Maya rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the tiny smirk that crosses over her face. Riley is infectious, from her smiles to her endearing flippers she calls ‘dancing feet.’

Which is probably why Riley ends up at Maya’s house later.

...

“Riles, you’re doing it all wrong.” Maya grumbles exasperatedly, holding her hand out expectantly to take Riley’s, who takes it without hesitation.

“I like it when you call me ‘Riles!’” Riley chirps, and Maya shoots her a look, and she immediately contains her enthusiasm to a certain extent.

Maya intertwines their fingers, ignoring the shiver it sends up her spine, placing her free hand on her waist. “Honestly, it’s just ballroom dancing. It’s not hard.” She complains, and Riley pauses in confusion before placing her free hand on her shoulder.

“Alright, well, lead me!” Riley twitters.

Maya pouts like it’s the most difficult thing to do, but she ends up pulling Riley’s hand to signal they’re going to move. She walks with her slowly, stepping carefully so that she doesn’t trample Riley’s feet and pausing if she uses a wrong foot.

“You’re not the worst, Matthews.” She comments after a while, slowly leaning her into a dip and supporting her carefully by pressing a hand to the middle of her back.

Riley trusts her wholeheartedly, leaning into her completely and grinning up at her as her brown locks hang into empty space. “Thank you, Maya! I’m pretty sure that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Maya’s tempted to drop her, but she hauls the girl back up with little difficulty, finishing the dance and shooting her a grudging smile.

Riley beams back, naturally.

...

When they dance in front of the class, Riley doesn’t mess up a single step. They receive outstanding marks, and when Riley throws her arms enthusiastically around Maya’s waist to hug her, she doesn’t push her away.

Instead, Maya wears a tiny smile that Riley can’t see as she tentatively wraps her arms around her neck, relaxing against her sunshine, her Riles, her Matthews.


End file.
